


Kidnapped

by IgotItAtTheHotTopical



Series: Y/N The Mechanic [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgotItAtTheHotTopical/pseuds/IgotItAtTheHotTopical
Summary: Everyone needs a little distraction every once and a while. Tony happens to be the best of it all.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Y/N The Mechanic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you wanted this short story to turn into a series and I debated with the idea for a while now. However, a couple months ago I created an imagine that was oddly similar—very very— similar and so I decided to turn it into a series for y’all!! ✨💕  
> -  
> -  
> Enjoy!! ✨  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -

“Two large Stark Raving Hazelnuts please,” Tony orders the ice cream as you patiently wait on the side of the truck,

You were recently kidnapped from your studies and basically forced into the mans car. You tried escaping from his hold, but each time you would try and walk away you would feel tone arms wrapping around your waist until you finally surrendered and let yourself be carried to the beautiful sports car. You were an intern at Stark Industries, you were one of the top students and possibly one of the best mechanics they can possibly have. Thanks to your aunt Pepper Potts she was able to give you an internship at the place, but little did you know _Tony_ was the one who offered her the position.

Ever since he first met you at his home and learned more about your life, Tony knew he had fallen for you. He didn’t care if you were a few years younger than him or if you were the niece of Pepper, he knew he had fallen for you and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. Both of you knew what you felt for each other, but you didn’t want to make things official and being forbidden to see the man or having to discontinue with the internship. So you kept your feelings hidden. Tony on the other hand wouldn’t hide his feelings. There were times where he would get too close, would hold your hand whenever he wanted or would give you flirty kisses on your cheek and hands. Although he did behave in front of Pepper.

Tony can be mature at times. _At times_. But he’s known to be immature, and that’s one thing that makes him Tony Stark. For instance, you were sitting on the island in Tony’s home while both adults were having a small meeting with each other. You were too engrossed in your studies for an upcoming exam that you didn’t hear or see Tony walking towards the kitchen. He had a black plain t-shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers. He was grabbing a quick drink, well, more like ditching the meeting and letting Pepper do all the talking. Turning the corner he’s sees how you are nose deep in your journal and noticing how the entire island is covered with papers.

He stayed standing at the doorway and just admired your presence. The way your eyebrows were tightly knitted together, the way your tongue would poke out of your mouth as you tried solving something, pieces of your hair falling down your face and the way the your skin glowed under the kitchen light. Everything about you at the moment was pure art to the billionaires eyes. The sound of a frustrated sigh brought Tony out of his gaze and sees how you cover your face with your hands. Having a great idea, a smirk plasters on his face. Walking towards you, he reaches out and closes your journal, making those eyes of your to look up at him. Exhaustion and confusion were written in them. However, before you can ask him what’s wrong, a yelp escapes from you as he picks you up bridal style from the stool and leads you both to the elevator.

You tried wiggling yourself from his hold, but he kept a tight grip on you. Once the elevator stops in the garage, Tony doesn’t let you go until you both were facing the passenger side of his car. Placing you down on the ground you tried walking back towards the elevator, your studies couldn’t wait this was the biggest exam you had, without it you wouldn’t be able to pass the class. But before you can even walk two steps, a firm hand stops you by the waist and pulls back. Feeling too tired to fight out of his hold, you let him escort you inside the car. Sooner than later you were standing outside of a small ice cream truck stand while Tony ordered. 

After ordering and paying, Tony leaned against the truck, whiskey orbs observing your form. Just by staring at your face he can tell how stressed you were, and knowing too well how you felt. Bags under your eyes, _lack of sleep_ , he thinks to himself. Boy how he knows how that feels, he actually doesn’t remember the last time he had a good nights sleep. Besides the bags under your eyes and the way you hair was slightly messy, he still thought you looked beautiful. Inside and out. 

“You’re gorgeous when your stressed,” Tony tells you, smirk appearing on his lips when you look at him with a soft chuckle,

“And  _ you’re _ such a sap,” Tony gives you his loop sided smirk,

Grabbing both large cups of ice cream he walks towards you, “A sap, who cares deeply for you and will always help you escape from stressful times,”

You smile at him as you take the cup from his hand.

“Mmm..,” You glance down at the dairy, “Strange was right, it is chalky,”

Oh yeah.. through your internship and through Tony, you were able to meet a few members from the team, and the Sorcerer happened to be one of them. Crazy right?

Tony gives you an offended look before taking a spoonful, “You both clearly need to get your tastebuds checked,”

You softly giggle at him before eating the rest of the dessert and enjoying the rest of the night with Tony. There would be times where he’d take you to another location and you’d be unsure, worried you wouldn’t have time to study, but just looking into those piercing whiskey orbs of his that was all you needed to be convinced. He took you to as many places as he can,Central Park, a museum of art when you had commented something about never having the time take a look at amazing works, then to your surprise to a Broadway show which happened to be  Aladdin . It was rather interesting, captivating actually, but as you enjoyed the amazing show, Tony kept his focus on you the entire time. Smiling to himself whenever he saw that smile of yours. After the show ended he took you to another museum, this time to a natural history where he couldn’t seem to drop his smile every time you’d geek out with massive dinosaur bones. 

The sight of you showing your true side, your relaxation, it honestly brought warmth into the billionaires chest. He’s only seen it a couple of times, rare times considering he’s out there keeping everyone safe and constantly having meetings, where your busy with school and having to deal with your internship, it was rather annoying when he couldn’t see you or have a simple conversation with you. But once he finally does get the chance to have you alone for a few seconds, he makes it worth it. Having you around brightens his day, makes him feel... normal.

“Thanks again for this... slightly interesting  _ yet _ amazing night. I needed it,” You tell him as you both climb off the car,

Tony sends you a smile as he pushes the elevator button, “Pleasures all mine. Also on the side note, I got to do things I wouldn’t ever dream of doing,” 

You snort shifting the medium T-Rex plushie on your hip as you enter the elevator, “Like what? Going to a Broadway show?” 

“Like going to a Broadway show,” He repeats with a smile, “I honestly don’t know what possessed me to waste hundred and fifteen dollars just to see people singing with ridiculous hats,” 

“Oh please I heard you humming to Prince Ali,” You smile up at him, fingers fiddling with your T-Rex’s feet,

Tony slightly chuckles at you, “It would have been rude to not sing along,”

You hum with a teasing smile. Comfortable silence settles between you two, only the sound of the elevator is heard until Tony speaks once again.

“Worth the hundred and fifteen though,” You glance up at him with raised brows,

“Really?” You ask with a chuckle,

Tony shrugs with a smile, “Watching a Broadway show with you by my side? _Definitely_ worth it,” 

Your smile widens but your eyes drop to the ground when a blush stains your cheeks. However, the feeling of a warm hand on your cheek makes you look up. Tony was staring down at you with a small lift of his lips. You then notice how his whiskey eyes dart from your eyes to your lips as he places a strand of hair behind your ear. At that moment you thought it would finally happen, you would finally know what those lips feel like but before he or  you can do anything the sound of the elevator doors opening breaks you two apart. Giving you two enough time to part away from each other when your Aunt comes strolling towards you two.

“Where the hell have you two been?! I’ve been calling both of you more than hundred times!” As she ranted the both of you walk out the elevator, your eyes avoiding the wrath of your aunt, and Tony only standing as he gets the lecture,

“Pep honey, relax. I just took dear Y/n hear for a stroll, looked like she needed it,” Tony looks down at you with a smile and a wink,

“For  _ three _ hours?” She gives the billionaire an annoyed expression,

_ Wow. Has it been that long? _ You thought to yourself.

“Walking three hours a day keeps the doctors and monsters away,” Tony gives Pepper a grin,

Before Pepper can snark back at him, Jarvis alerts them Fury has conducted an emergency meeting. An annoyed sigh leaves Pepper when Tony found his excuse to leave the conversation.

“I promise I will make it up to you. Say.. a bouquet of edibles?” 

“Tony,”

“I swear on oath I’ll have them remove the strawberries,” He raises a hand in the air, not missing the way you silently snicker besides him,

Pepper only sighs in frustration at his lack of listening, you honestly felt a little bad for your aunt. It must be very difficult to work with Tony, considering she’s always seconds away from strangling the billionaire. When your aunt doesn’t say anything else minutes a roll of her eyes, Tony takes it as his cue.

“Alrighty then, Pep, Y/n,” He places a hand on your lower back and definitely feeling how your body tenses under his fingers, “I’ll catch you guys later,” 

The warmth from his hand leaves your lower back cold, wishing he’d stay a little long. Wished he can wrap himself around you, wish you can kiss him and hug him, but you knew it wasn’t a good idea. At least not yet.

“Tony,” You call after him and continue when he meets your eyes, “Thanks again,” 

A small smirk spreads on his lips as he nods at you, “No problem, I look forward to it again,”

He sends you a wink before walking down the steps towards the garage. He didn’t even have to look at your reaction to know your cheeks were slightly red, as well with you having that shy smile on your lips. God what he would do just to see that smile everyday. The smile in the elevator was already enough for him and he couldn’t contain himself anymore, he was actually seconds away from bending down however the sound of the elevator doors opening just had to ruin it. That’s okay though, he’s got other ways to make it happen. 

And it  _ will _ happen, sooner rather than later.


End file.
